janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepath (Hive Mind 1)
''My hatred of nosies hadn’t vanished when I learned I was a telepath myself. It lingered on as a nagging voice in the corner of my mind, telling me that I was a vile and disgusting thing. If Fran accepted me, then perhaps I could accept myself, and that nagging voice would leave me in peace.''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 47). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Description Amber is one of over a million eighteen-year-olds in one of the great hive cities of twenty-sixth century Earth. She’s about to enter the Lottery of 2532, which will assess her abilities and decide her hive level, her profession, her whole future life. Amber’s dream is to be level 10 or above, her nightmare is to be a level 99 Sewage Technician. When Lottery discovers Amber is a rare and precious telepath, she must adapt to a new life protecting the people of the crowded hive city. Her job is hunting down criminals before they commit their crimes, but she doesn’t know she’s being hunted herself. Major Characters * Amber * Lucas * Adika * Megan * Fran * Forge * Rothan * Eli * Nicole * Amber's parents * Gregas Plot Amber enters lottery and comes out of with a stunning result. Her fear and distaste for Nosies makes this a difficult adjustment as she has a hard time accepting that she is now a Nosy but instead of hiding behind a hideous mask, she is hiding behind her humanity. While struggling to accept her new role and that she will never be imprinted with the knowledge that she needs, she must read the minds of all of her new team leaders and form her unit. She is stunned to discover that Forge from her team corridor has been assigned to her unit, which initially she still has the same old reaction to that she had all through teen years. When it unexpectedly stops, she doesn't think any more about it. Very soon after returning to the Hive Fran's problem with working for a Telepath comes to a head and she is fired. Nicole the liaison deputy is promoted. But then Amber's unit has to go active early and strange events start happening in the hive that all seem to point to Amber herself and an incident from her past. Lucas finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together and they realize that another hive is trying to force Amber to request transfer, but they have to let everything play out so that they can find out which Hive it is. To be able to find and capture the enemy agent they must all overcome their fear of the outside, luckily one of their strike team members has grown up as a member of the Rambler's Association. The Ramblers Association is technically classed as a non-conformist group, but in reality its existence is beneficial to the Hive. Rothan helps with getting everyone on the strike team acclimated to going outside and how to camp over night. Amber has huge problems with overcoming her aversion but between Lucas her team members she eventually overcomes her fear of the Truesun. In a dramatic chase she comes close to catching her longtime enemy at long last - the prey has turned to huntress. The ending of the book coincides with the festival Halloween, where the whole Hive is in disguise, and Amber for the first time assumes the role of Light Angel. She also chooses to act against the Hive's express orders in an act of mercy, that demonstrates she is no longer the docile, obiedient girl she was at the beginning. She is learning to think and act for herself. References Category:Books Category:Hive Mind Series